


A Blood Lust Possession

by Cassius Irvine (Floris_Oren), Floris_Oren



Category: Death Note, Saiyuki
Genre: AU Modern Setting, Au Light gets a second chance, Exorcism, Gen, He didn't want to corroperate, Ryuuk isn't in here much, Shinigami's being bored, This is a bit dumb but I hope it's still good enough to read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Cassius%20Irvine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Before Light Yagami can become Kira Properly he is saved by a Monk who has seen a lot of shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got to thinking about Death Note, then Saiyuki and realizing that this could work for a crossover. Also, I didn't want to deal with any of that pesky reincarnation stuff and finding modern names. So gaining their immortal-ness was the way to go. :)

“Damn.” Gojyo sighed; “Out of beer.” 

 

“I haven’t had the time to do the shopping.” Hakkai said from the kitchen. He’d been experimenting with ingredients for a new sweet for the shop. Sweetz is a small, hole in the ground confectionary shop that Hakkai has had in Tokyo well before the Tokugawa Era. 

 

Even while they had been forced to close it down during the bloody Bakumatsu, after re-opening it with the dawn of a new Meiji era, it was still the best sweet shop in the whole of Shangri-la - now called Japan. 

 

Gojyo smiled; “it’s fine, ‘kai. I’ll do it.” he sighed. 

 

“The last time we sent you shopping….” 

“I won’t talk to little kids with a magical gourd, okay?” 

 

“Alright. You know where the card is.” Hakkai replied, but barely since he was distracted. Gojyo took the card, didn’t bother to make a list, got his old, beaten up brown jacket and scrammed while the going was good. 

 

~*~

 

Goku finished another report. He sighed. He didn’t think police work would be so….

 

Boring. 

 

He guessed he may have gotten too used to fighting. Ever since the earthquake the made the world move, things hadn’t exactly been peaceful in Shangri-la. He never called it Japan privately. That name came later. And it was fine for a time. True he’d fought in many wars, so had Sanzo. The four of them were master swordsmen. Had even helped usher in the new Meiji Era. 

 

Goku made a note to go see the Homura’s grave site. It may need tending. It was hard to get back to the older parts of Chang’an’s cemetery. He put the finished report on the out stack. It’s late and Sanzo will probably not be wondering where he’d been all day. 

 

Sanzo had tried to get the others to lay low. In this modern world. What with computers and such. It’d be easier to ID them and if word got out about their special ability. Goku didn’t much care. He was bored. And Monks always behaved like Monks. 

 

So, with a little bit of help from some of Gojyo’s more unsavory friends. Goku got a valid Id in the country of Japan. Most of his life had to be faked, but on the surface it was true. He had been born and raised in Shangri-la. 

 

Goku, finished with his reports. Got his coat and pulled it on. He waved to Matsuda who was hurriedly going through reports himself. The man barely paid him any attention. Goku sighed as he walked out of Tokyo Police Headquarters. 

 

This world was rotten. But it’d always been that way. From the first day Sanzo had rescued him from the rock cell. The world had been rotten; the only ray of sunlight is one particular Monk who’d like to not have anything to do with him at all. 

 

~*~

 

Sanzo lights up another cigarette and then looks at the tax report again. Their accountant had assured him that things were alright. But, the notice of laite, unpaid taxes irked him. He’d shoot the man if he could. 

Modern day sensitivities made that quite impossible. Not to mention the fact that a citizen couldn’t own a gun. Only those in law enforcement. It was a stupid rule. So the banishing gun was hidden away. Had been for years really. The only weapon on him is the Sutra. 

 

He hasn’t had to banish a demon for eons. They just disappeared one day. Gojyo’s odd coloring the only evidence that any existed in the first place. Still, he kept up his skills. A Sanzo was only ever as good as their devout faith. Not that he had any…

 

He placed the form on the desk and sighed. If he didn’t get rid of those scammers the Temple will fall into ruin. He likes the thought of it. But his name has been on the books since he was seventeen and the three aspects still demanded his services. What a load of shit. 

 

Eleven years to defeat an ox demon and this is what he gets? He couldn’t have a nice retirement somewhere far more pleasurable than Tokyo? But, they won’t let him go as long as he holds onto his Master’s Sutra’s. 

 

Butt fuck them anyway. 

 

Sanzo has long planned out his retirement. He won’t pass the Sutra’s down to anyone. He will forever look like he’s twenty-five. He will wear the old garb of a Sanzo Priest, even if the title and need has fallen out of favor to the rest of the Monks. 

He just needs to get this tax thing figured out and then he could go to that house he’d bought a few years ago in the mountains. 

 

Yes. 

 

Maybe he’ll take up something ridiculously stupid. Like making pottery. 

 

~*~

 

Light Yagami could see the grand Chang’an temple from his bedroom window. It glowed slightly at night at for some reason it always comforted him. As a kid he’d always wanted to be a Monk. He’d learnt everything he could. And there was still a part of him that wanted that. 

 

However. 

 

This world is rotten. 

 

He looks at the Death Note. A cold, clammy feeling passed over him. It captured his heart and the more sensible part of him - the part telling him over and over that killing isn’t the way - is silenced once more. He can’t tell if it is himself making this choice or the notebook. 

 

Two names stare him in the face. The hostage taker from earlier that afternoon, and the wannabe rapist from that evening. He had to go straight to the bathroom to throw up as soon as he got home. Then he set about deciding what to do. 

 

It sits, invitingly, on his desk. The room is dark except for the glow of the lamp. Light grits his teeth. Killing anyone and asunder is a bad idea, it’d bring too much attention. If he’s going to clean up this Rotten World. He better be damned smart about it. 

 

But, he needs to sleep first. Thinking can come tomorrow. None of his classes are that challenging anyway. He can form his plans at school. For now. He hides his book under some of his older school notebooks. He’d make a better hiding spot later. 

 

He turned the lamp off, stripped and climbed into bed. He had to get over the shock, and fast. He won’t be able to stay his hand for long. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*~

2 - A New Mission

(several days later) 

~*~

 

L “woke” - more like rubbed his eyes and limped away from the computer for some hot chocolate - that morning to the news of over a thousand criminal’s of Japan’s Justice system simultaneously dying of natural causes. The tv was on as always. 

 

He blinked at it slowly. Then frowned. 

 

This definitely called for his expertise. 

 

~*~

 

Goku didn’t think he’d be involved in the Kira Case at all; he was such a newbie. Even Matsuda got a bit more respect for his “age”. Goku had to remind himself that he was supposed to be the twenty-whatever. Not five hundred and a thousand years old or whatever. 

 

He sat by Yagami on the right, Matsuda on the left. L was telling them his suspicions that Kira was a student. That he had a limited window due to Japan’s school system. Apart from that they couldn’t really tell. But L apparently had a plan. 

 

Goku didn’t much care. 

 

This was the first big case he was on, and it was exciting. 

 

~*~

 

Sanzo sighed. It was late by the time Goku got back. He didn’t bother to quietly enter Sanzo’s rooms. He brought with him a tray of sake and some mochi from Sweetz. 

 

“I stopped off to see Hakkai.” Goku grinned. “He sent your favorite.” 

 

Sanzo nodded. 

 

“And…..I’m on the Kira case.” Goku said. “I’m not supposed to tell you but since you got that summons to the Three Aspects. I think it’s related.” Goku replied. 

 

“Kira didn’t take the bait on the television.” Sanzo replied. 

 

“No. L is disappointed about that.” Goku said. Munching on his own mochi. 

 

“L?” 

 

“Some detective from England. Thinks he’s the shit.” Goku waved a hand. He rolled his eyes. “Of course people still treat me like I’m twelve.” 

 

“That’s because you are, and is he as good as you say he is?” Sanzo deadpanned. 

 

“Sure he’s smart and stuff, maybe someone to be careful of. He invited all of us on the case to his hotel room. I can’t say much but that thing this afternoon with Kira and the tv, that was a plan to pinpoint where in Japan Kira might live.” Goku explained. 

 

“I figured as much, and Kira didn’t take the bait. So he either missed the broadcast or he’s smart.” Sanzo huffed. He sipped at the sake. 

 

“L wasn’t too happy. Even if he acted indifferent.” Goku shrugged. 

 

“Well, it doesn’t matter.” Sanzo said. “I have to find a ledger.” 

 

“A what?” 

 

“From what I could glean from the Three Aspects, There were some demons who were so terrorized by the minus wave that they became reapers. They stole human spirits to give them long lives. These spirits never reincarnated. One of these Death Notebooks holds millions upon millions of souls that need to be reincarnated.” Sanzo deigned to explain. 

 

“Whoa.” 

 

“But, the notebooks enslave whoever holds them. It’s especially strong with humans. Once you touch it you have an unbearable need to use it.” Sanzo frowned. 

 

“What else?” 

 

“Once used that soul can neither go to heaven nor hell. Reincarnation is obviously out of the picture. These things are dangerous. The gods have left it alone because that’s what they do, but since it’s threatening the world and because the Merciful Goddess is a big dick, I get the pleasure of finding whoever owns one of these Death Notes and to get rid of it.” 

 

“Oh.” Goku blinked. “So…...how are you going to do it?” Goku asked. 

 

“My Sutra’s can sense evil. I guess I’ll try to track it that way.” 

 

“Sounds inefficient.” 

 

“Look at you being so smart.” Sanzo growled. He smacked Goku with his fan nonetheless. Goku laughed. 

 

“And don’t you forget it.” 

 

Sanzo ate Goku’s last mochi just for revenge. 

 

~*~

 

Sweetz is not at all busy in the morning when Sanzo drops by; if anyone would know something about students, it’d be Hakkai. He has a room for a study group. Maybe he’s seen something that’d help him. Sanzo had taken care to dress more casually and modernly. Jeans with a simple blue button down. Blond hair in a ponytail. He’d let it grow out a bit. It now reached to his mid back. 

 

He swoops into Sweetz; the bell chimes above his head. Gojyo is sweeping the floor while Hakkai is arranging the display case. Hakkai looked up and smiled; “Sanzo, I put some of that mochi to the side for you.” 

 

“Thanks.” Sanzo said, approaching. “I have a request as well.” 

 

“Hmmmm?” 

 

“Three Aspects gave me another job.” Sanzo rolled his eyes. 

 

“Oh no, do we have to go on another eleven year mission?” Gojyo asked. 

 

Sanzo ignored him; “I think I may be looking for a student. He has a ledger.”

 

“All students have notebooks, Sanzo.” Hakkai replied. 

 

“Smart ass, it’s….possessed of dark magics.” Sanzo deadpanned. 

 

“I haven’t noticed anything with an odd aurora.” Hakkai shook his head. 

 

“Is there anything else you can tell me?” Hakkai asked. 

 

“I may not be the only one looking, some guy named L is also investigating.” Sanzo said. Hakkai nodded, he turned and got the box he’d put to the side for Sanzo. The blond took the gift. “If you notice anything, give me a ring. I have to get the ledger before anyone else dies.” 

 

“Oh, I heard of those.” Gojyo said. He dumped the dust and other debris from the floor into the trash can. “Remember that some of the demon’s that turned from the minus wave got really gruesome.” Gojyo aid. 

 

“Yeah.” Hakkai frowned; “somehow one of them was able to make a notebook, they’d put down people’s names and live forever.” 

 

“That’s what I’m looking for. I need to exorcise the demon attached to it and destroy the ledger, then I have to exorcise the human that it may be trying to become attached too.” Sanzo said. 

 

“Can it turn a human into a Shinigami?” Hakkai asked. 

 

“I don’t know, the Temple’s Library doesn’t have anything on it.” Sanzo muttered his disappointment. 

 

“I doubt any modern library would either.” Gojyo agreed. 

 

“All right, it’d help out if we knew what it looked like. But, I’ll have the kids take all their stuff out. Maybe as an organization tactic…” Hakkai said. He finished the display case and closed it. 

 

“We’ll be open soon. I’ll let you know if I find anything.” 

 

“Okay.” Sanzo nodded. He took his box and mochi. He gave them both a nod and left the shop. 

 

Once outside he lit up a cigaret. The next thing on the list is meditation. He may be able to find answers that way. These things just didn’t happen magically. 

 

~*~

 

“Light!” Sayu yelled as she entered the house that afternoon after school. “You home?” She threw her school bag onto the couch. Usually she’d do her homework while watching the latest Idol gossip. 

 

“Light!?” she called again. 

 

“I’m up here, Sayu.” Light called down the stairs. She ran up and found Light busy in his room doing his own home work. The news was on instead, he always liked to be informed. 

 

“Come with me to Sweetz!” Sayu begged. “I asked mom yesterday but she said she was busy, and there’s a boy I want to talk to and won’t you come with me?” she yanked on his arm. 

 

Light blinked up from the math homework. “What about your grades?” 

 

“I got the highest percentage in class the last couple of weeks.” Sayu pouted. “I promise.” 

 

Light sighed; “Fine, but bring your work with you.” 

 

“YAY!” Sayu cheered, then went racing to her room. “I’m changing!” 

 

Light cursed silently. He’d just about to write down a criminal’s name. He sighed. He went to put it away, but...if he hid it with another of his work books…. Light shrugged. 

Then stuffed the Death Note into his bag. 

 

~*~

 

Sayu tried to act “natural” when she and Light entered Sweetz. It was full of students and the two men who ran the place were busy getting orders to the tables, or boxing it up for carry out. 

 

“Just don’t mess it up for me, Light.” Sayu said. 

 

Light chuckled good naturedly; “Sure, sure. I’ll just find a table….” he said. Making his way through the crowd. Sayu found the boy she was looking for, along with the rest of her class who’d decided to meet that afternoon. 

 

Light watched as she was folded into the group with laughter and greetings. At least one of them could make friends. He found a table at the back, it was just big enough for one. He sat down and began to dig through his pack. The tv had the news rolling. 

 

Another rapist had been arrested in mid-town. Good enough. His face was being splashed all over. The arresting officer was some kid named Son. The next picture shown was that of the rapist, and even his name. He was linked to at least eleven other instances. 

 

Light hid the Death Note while he wrote down the name; 30 seconds. He watched the clock. Half a minute later, the man was dead. And the news anchor was dumbfound by the intel. 

 

Before he could think of anything else. Someone tripped and went spilling into his table. Everything got scattered all over the floor. 

 

“Oh damn.” a red haired man cursed. “Sorry about that.” 

 

“It’s fine.” Light said, trying to find all of his things. The man helped and eventually they got it all. “Sorry again.” the man said. Then walked off. Light went through his bag. 

 

Then a shock of cold swam through his veins. It was gone. 

 

~*~

 

“So this is the ledger.” Gojyo muttered, he slammed it onto the counter next to Hakkai. 

 

“Who in the world even labels it?” Hakkai sighed. “You’d think whoever made these wouldn’t want it to be known what it even does.” 

 

“I bet that’s the point.” Gojyo said. “You know. I wonder if it was thrown here for a reason.” 

 

“Well, whatever reason we have to get it to Sanzo.” Hakkai said. Picking up the phone. 

 

“Yeah, that thing is giving me the creeps.” Gojyo muttered. But that kid’s been looking for it. He put it under the counter. Just in case. 

 

“Hmmmmm……..we have a huge lost and found, if he asks, have him go through that.” Hakkai suggested. 

 

Gojyo humphed. The kid was looking all over, he;d torn his bag apart even. He looked insane and his eyes had taken on a red tinge. “Ah, probably tell Sanzo we may be bringing someone by as well.” Gojyo nudged Hakkai. 

 

~*~

 

Sayu frowned. 

 

Light was nowhere to be seen; apparently he had lost his cell and was looking for it. He’d gone with the owner of Sweetz to the back to look in the lost and found. Apparently they had a lot of stuff left there and it all took up a closet. Every once in awhile they donated the stuff. Sayu sighed. Light was simply besides himself with whatever he’d lost. She called Mom instead, for a ride. Telling her that Light decided to stay for the late study session that some of the other kids were doing. 

 

~*~

 

Gojyo got Light to the back to look through lost and found easily enough; the kid was besides himself and the aura he was putting off was not good. There was no way they’d be able to get him to the Temple without being accused of kidnapping. 

 

“I rung up his father and explained everything.” Hakkai said. “And Sanzo should be here soon.” 

 

Gojyo nodded. “As soon as we get rid of the You-know-what…” 

 

Hakkai nodded. 

 

~*~

 

Outside, a large creature with skeletal wings frowned. This was entertaining to a point but not at all what he wanted. The notebook no longer belonged to him anyway. He sighed. 

 

He’ll have to get another notebook somehow, and pick a different place to drop it next time. He phased back into the shadows. No one that’d touched the notebook had seen him and he had neglected to introduce himself to Light Yagami. Maybe, in the scheme of things, that was good. 

 

~*~

 

“Possessed?” Sachiko asked. Confused. “By what?” 

 

Her husband had come to pick her up after he’d gotten the call. He introduced her to Ryuzaki then the three quickly got to the sweet shop. Once there, they were shown in by the owner. Cho Hakkai who had a serious smile plastered all over his face. 

 

“Tea? We’re still waiting for Sanzo.” Hakkai said. They were led to a table near a room that another man was sweeping. 

 

“Is he your partner?” Ryuzaki asked. 

 

“Might as well be, since we’ve been living together for eons.” Hakkai joked. 

 

“Light is in the back in the lost and found. We’ll explain more when…” the bell peeled out a warning and Sanzo appeared in his customary monk garb, complete with gold crown and veil. 

 

“There you are, Cherry-Chan!” the red haired man came from the back room. He turned the light off and closed the door. “About time.” 

 

“Gojyo, these things take time and I cannot do an exorcism without being prepared for it.” 

 

“Do you mean Light really is possessed?” Sachiko asked. 

 

Hakkai went around the counter to retrieve the notebook; “This is what gives Kira his powers to kill people as he does.” he said. Handing it over to Sanzo. 

 

“Gross.” Sanzo glared at it, and opened it. 

 

“You sound like you’re twelve.” Gojyo drawled. 

 

“Where’s Goku?” Hakkai asked. “I thought he’d come.” 

 

“Had to work late, something about a rapist dying earlier…” Sanzo then rolled his eyes. “You had the news on didn’t you?” 

 

“Ooops.” Hakkai laughed. 

 

“What is going on?” Soichiro demanded. “What’s wrong with Light?” 

 

Sanzo came forward; “This ledger is used by demons to gain their long lives. It must be destroyed, but it possess people to do its will. Your son is has a blood lust possession going on.” 

 

“That’s not right at all.” A dark haired man twirled in his seat. Eating Mochi and frowning. “That’s not Kira at all.” 

 

“I don’t care about Kira.” Sanzo growled. “My mission is to draw out the evil from him. He’ll be fine afterwards.” 

 

“But he must face justice.” 

 

SLAP! 

 

Sanzo’s fan did not miss his target. “Shut up, and don’t think I’m stupid. I know who you are.” Sanzo glared. 

 

“Ow.” L muttered deadpanned. He could have dodged it. 

 

“I’m taking his karma so he can reincarnate when he dies. And don’t you dare stop me.” L and Sanzo had a single moment of a battle of wills before L sighed and tipped his head. 

 

“Fine. but I will monitor the situation afterwards.” 

 

“That’s fine, shall we?” 

 

~*~

 

Light honestly didn’t know what had gotten over him. He was panicked, angry and stressed. If anyone had found the Death Note….

 

No. 

 

It was taken. 

 

Stolen. 

 

By that red haired man. 

 

Light growled and turned just as the door to the back stock room opened. The red haired man smiled easily at him as he entered. Then came three other strangers and his parents. That just incensed him. 

 

“What is the meaning of bringing them here?” Light pointed accusingly. 

 

“You’re a brat, shut up and sit the fuck down.” the blond, a Monk, demanded as he grabbed something from the owner of the sweet shop. Light gasped. It was his notebook. 

 

“Where’d you find that? It’s mine, give it back.” Light demanded. 

 

His parents stood off to the side; silently watching. They went to the Temple every so often and had been blessed by Sanzo on important feast days. If the Monk said their son was possessed, they couldn’t fine a reason to disbelieve him. 

 

Sanzo opened his mouth, the words of the sutra flowed from him easily. The air around them began to sizzle and a white light started to glow. The Maten and Seiten Scriptures wriggled about his shoulders. 

Then it began to grow and stretched out towards Light. 

 

He knew he shouldn’t be afraid, but he was. Something inside him trembled in fear. The scriptures wrapped around him. Sanzo still chanted. Light felt very angry and he tried to get out and away. Or something within him did. 

 

He felt sick to his stomach, but instead of throwing up his lunch from hours ago, something a big more slimey and rigid crawled up his throat from his stomach and spilled out onto the floor. The black oozed into a shape. 

 

“AAAAAAHHHHHHH! NO MORE! NO MORE! SANZO PARTY!” it screamed. 

 

The scriptures let go of him and then the chanting changed. A bright light overtook the room; it is too bright to see. But, soon enough, the chanting stopped and things returned to normal. There is a small, black smear stain on the floor. 

 

“That’s the possession part.” Sanzo, said, “we have to burn this.” he tossed the notebook to Gojyo who went out to do it. 

 

“I need a smoke anyway.” he called back. 

 

Then Light is engulfed in his parents hugs. 

 

“That was something, Sanzo.” Hakkai said. 

 

“It would have taken longer without the scriptures.” 

 

“Is that your name or a title?” Ryuzaki asked. 

 

“Title. Anyone who holds one of the five Heavenly Sutra’s are Sanzo’s. I am Genjo Sanzo, the 31st of China.” 

 

“Interesting. And how did you know about Kira?” Ryuzaki continued on. 

 

“The Three Aspects.” Sanzo replied. “I am their servant.” 

 

“Ah. I see.” he sighed then. “Well, that was interesting.” then he turned away. “That case was shaping up to be so interesting too. Now I’m bored again…” he left without telling anyone good by. 

 

Hakkai shook his head; “I have a feeling this all started because someone was bored.” 

 

“Same.” Sanzo agreed. 

 

~*~

 

Gojyo put the notebook into a trashcan. Then set it on fire. He’d flipped through it; he hoped that by stealing it from Light it was technically his and that destroying it would be easy. 

 

Thankfully, his hypothesis of the rules were accurate and the thing easily burnt to a crisp. He lit one of his high-lights and lent against the wall for a smoke. He hadn’t had one all afternoon. Their student rush was more than usual. Probably finals coming up. 

 

“Did it work?” Sanzo asked, stepping out. He too lit up one of his gross marlboros. 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“I think there may be more of those out there, whoever is being possessed right now isn’t using them on such a wide scale as Light did.” He frowned. 

 

“That may be a good thing.” Gojyo shrugged. 

 

“Not that I care, but what?” 

 

“Well, think about it. Kira has a lot of devout followers. If any of them has a notebook like that, my guess is they’ll probably use it to try and impress Kira, or, take up where he left off.” 

 

“Sounds like L is going to hang around.” Sanzo said. “I don’t fancy his intentions though.” 

 

“What even are those? Japan doesn’t have a death penalty.” 

 

“Right.” Sanzo nodded. “But should they be put to death for being possessed. All Light understood was that he just picked something up. Sure he used it. And yes he used it on criminals…” 

 

“You got that karma.” Gojyo reminded him. 

 

“It was the only way Light escaped being held prisoner at the Temple. Given it to any other Monk, they would have botched the exorcism and just locked him away.” 

 

“And you didn’t let that happen to Hakkai and Light is just a kid anyway.” Gojyo pointed out. 

 

Soichiro joined them, the door banged shut behind him. “Thank you, Priest Sanzo-Sama.” he bowed formally. 

 

“A long life to you and your family.” Sanzo replied. There was nothing more to say after that, and Soichiro Yagami left them to their smoking. 

 

~*~

 

Six months later sees Light at Tokyo University. Ryuzaki at his side. Just in case. But the possession never re-establishes itself. And a Second Kira has stepped onto the board. 

 

Sanzo sighs as he reads the articles in the news paper. Goku lounges beside him reading manga. It’s his day off and he’s taking full advantage of it. 

 

“I hear Light is working with L now.” Goku says when Sanzo puts the paper aside. 

 

“I thought as much, L doesn’t want Kira to rise again. He’s making sure my exorcism worked.” 

 

Goku nodded. 

 

“By the way, why weren’t you there?” Sanzo asked. 

 

“I stopped by the Himura’s grave site.” Goku said. “It’s been a few years. I thought it needed a helping hand.” 

  
End


End file.
